


Cold and Sweet

by lilacSkye



Series: Some Believe in Fairy Stories [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacSkye/pseuds/lilacSkye
Summary: Sequel to "Chemistry", Ruby keeps faith to her word and introduces Weiss to the sweet magic of ice cream.Set during Volume 1, before Blake is revealed to be a Faunusedit: T-rating due to Yang's mild swearing





	Cold and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to Chemistry, wrote last year very quickly. It's also very bad XD

"You... are not coming?"

Yang threw Ruby an unimpressed look.

"What would be the purpose? I am the only one who failed the test out of the four of us."

Ruby's face fell. Yang was speaking the truth, sure, although she had barely missed the minimum passing score, so Ruby didn't really count that as a fail. It was an almost-success. Ruby knew she would have crashed and burned if Weiss had left her to her own devices.

But most of all, Yang never, _never_ turned down the chance to have ice cream or hang out in general. Did Ruby really messed this up so badly?

"We-well, who cares! Consolation! We used to get ice cream when stuff went bad all the time when we were kids, right?"

She had tried to keep her tone upbeat, in the tiny hope Yang would cave in, but all she got in return was another leveled stare.

"I don't want your pity," Yang rummaged through her bag and, to Ruby's enormous surprise, picked up her textbooks and a pair of glasses that Ruby had no idea where she got and placed them on her nose. She looked rather ridiculous, readjusting them in a rather uptight manner that was so not-Yang-y at all. She sat down at the desk that usually Weiss occupied. "I'll stay behind and study with Blake. Feel free to have your little top-class date."

Ruby threw Blake - comfortably lying on her bed, a book in her hands - a questioning look. Blake closed the book and sat up, nodding.

"That is true. We need to get our game going with Dust Chemistry. We can't allow Weiss and you to pull our dead weight to second year on your own, now, can we?"

Before Ruby could reply that her result had been Weiss' work, Yang pumped her fist in the air, a wild grin on her face, suddenly more like her usual self.

"Yeah! It's war now! You're going down, team White Rose!!"

Blake laughed quietly, and even Ruby cracked a smile. Yang was just messing with her, and she had fallen for it like an dummy. Also, White Rose didn't sound half bad to her ears, but she seriously doubted Weiss would agree to it. She was starting to thaw out of her ice, but there was still a long way to go before they got to partner nicknames or stuff like that.

"Okay, then I'll leave you to your strategic meeting. See you later?"

"Later Ruby," Blake greeted her as Ruby stepped out of the dorm room, "And good luck!"

The door shut close after Ruby, leaving the two older girls alone in the room.

"Do you think Ruby will be alright?"

"Why do you think that? It's not like the Ice Queen is gonna have _her_ for ice cream, is it?" Yang replied offhandedly. She had promptly abandoned her fake reading glasses and books as soon as Ruby was out of sight, and was now playing some shooting game on her scroll, her brows knitted together in concentration. Blake would have found it adorable, if not for the fact that Yang really needed to study to catch up. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so, but... dealing with a Schnee out of her element must not be a pleasant experience."

"I know I wouldn't have the patience to do it," Yang said and cursed when a stray bullet hit her character and killed her off again. Upset, she threw the scroll on the bed, where it landed with a soft plop, and stretched her arms high above her head, letting out a satisfied sigh when her joints clicked. "But Ruby does. And she's stubborn. If there's anyone who can dig a little hole in those walls of ice, it's her."

Blake hummed, not entirely convinced, but she could see Yang's way of reasoning. She picked a chair and sat down next to her partner. "Do you like her? Weiss Schnee, I mean."

Yang looked thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, I think I do. She can be a total jackass, but sometimes it's clear she never had a real friend her whole life. It's kind of sad. You don't?"

"It's not that," Blake replied, slowly, carefully choosing her words and not meeting Yang's eyes. "It's... complicated. The SDC is not something I ever wished to be related to."

"Hmm. Anyway, it's just ice cream. It'll be fine. They need moments like these to strengthen their bond. It's not like you and me, who hit off immediately. Right?" Yang winked at Blake, who flushed and averted her eyes, hoping the other girl would mistake her reaction as being flustered - Yang was objectively gorgeous, surely she wasn't new to having that kind of effect on people of all genders, was she? - and miss the way her bow twitched slightly.

"Yeah, you're right. In any case, time to do our job."

Yang's face fell. "What? Are we really going to study?"

Blake shot her an unamused look, opening the book in front of them without gracing Yang's outrage with an actual reply. Yang grimaced and surrendered to her fate.

"Fine, I get it. Gosh d-Yang it though."

* * *

Ruby was panting when she finally arrived at the bus stop, where Weiss was waiting for her, arms crossed and heeled boot tapping nervously on the floor, obviously disappointed in Ruby's tardiness. Ruby understood her attitude, but come on, it was only three minutes.

"Hello," Ruby finally came to a stop and took a breath before wrapping her arms around Weiss and pulling her into a hug. Weiss stiffened and yelped as she struggled herself free of Ruby's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" She whined when they disentangled themselves from each other, dusting her pale outfit for invisible specks of dirt Ruby's filthy hands and clothes might have dropped on it and smoothing the non-existent creases on her skirt.

Only now Ruby realized Weiss had decided to abandon her usual outfit, opting instead for a short and tight blue coat over a silver-colored dress with blue lines running along the hem, accompanied by a white bag and grey boots that ran up halfway through her calf. She looked beautiful, she also realized. Ruby had simply put on her usual outfit, cloak included. She hadn't thought she would need to dress up; it was usually Yang that took care of this kind of thing.

"Uh... I just... hugged you?" She felt so lame as Weiss pinned her down with a piercing stare that could almost compete with Goodwitch's. She was starting to feel underdressed and... inadequate.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Is that an activity you engage often, here in Vale? Is it the traditional saluting rite?" She inquired sharply, although Ruby could pin point the faint sound of genuine curiosity in her voice. As much as she would love to see Weiss going around and hug every people they met with a perfectly straight face, she decided to be honest.

"Hmm, no, it's just... something we do when we see people we care about. Don't you hug your friends or family back home?"

Weiss' eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the word 'family', and Ruby instantly knew it was a sensitive topic that she would never bring up again. Good, she was being such a great partner and friend right now, totally the way to go to make Weiss see her as her equal.

"No, I don't," Weiss liquidated the uncomfortable topic, "Speaking of which, you didn't manage to bring out Yang?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. Said she wants to stay behind and study since she crashed the test."

"Oh, for the gods' sake! Finally someone with a shred of common sense in their brain! Although it is rather unexpected that it had to be Yang, of all people."

Ruby pursed her lips, pretending she took Weiss' veiled accusation to heart. "You accepted to come with me!"

"Because I know you enough to foresee a full-fledged assault of invitations if I didn't give in immediately."

Ruby grinned and poked her in her side, where she had once discovered Weiss was awfully sensitive, and relished in seeing the young heiress jump and slap her hand away. "Just admit you wanted to taste ice cream."

"Tsk, believe what you will, Ruby Rose. I think our ride is arriving." Weiss pointed at the upcoming bus, deflecting the argument but not denying it. Ruby knew there was no way she'd resist the temptation.

They climbed on the bus, and Ruby thanked Beacon's public transportation app on their scroll that allowed them to skip the whole ticket buying ordeal, because Weiss looked like she had never even stepped on a bus before. She kept wondering where the seatbelts were, or where was the minibar, or where was first class. When Ruby told her none of these fancy stuff was available, she thought Weiss was about to have a fit.

"O-oh," Weiss groaned, sitting up a little bit straighter and hands clutching tightly on her lap. "I-I see. Very well."

Luckily, it wasn't much of a journey. In a few minutes they were already climbing off the vehicle, Weiss whispering viciously something like "Unbelievable" and "Valesian drivers are crazy", which was both cute and hilarious to Ruby, who had actually enjoyed the man's racing streak; it was almost like a roller coaster ride, and everyone knew roller coasters were _awesome_. She made a mental note to bring Weiss to one, someday soon.

"I really hope this dessert is worthy of the time and health I'm wasting for it," Weiss commented dryly as soon as she finished readjusting her outfit for only the fourtieth time that day. Ruby giggled and, without thinking, raised a hand to smooth down a lock of silver hair that had escaped from the tight ponytail and tucked it behind Weiss' ear.

She had always freely touched Yang's hair and the same worked viceversa, so she really thought nothing of a gesture she deemed natural until she saw Weiss' eyes widen and cheeks flush. It was hard for Ruby, who was extremely touchy-feely by nature and had never been corrected while growing up, to remember Weiss wasn't a fan of physical contact. She did almost got shoved off earlier on for hugging the heiress, after all.

She flushed as well and hastily retreated her hand, locking it firmly behind her back. "S-sorry! Didn't-didn't mean to upset you! You'll like the ice cream, I promise!"

Weiss stared at her, her face still tinged with a lovely pink that should not be legal due to how cute it was, and smiled, actually smiled for the first time that day.

"Very well, then, I'll trust you."

The walk was quiet, which was new to Ruby. When she and Yang went out, they never stopped chatting and laughing for a second. This silence, however, didn't feel bad: it was relaxing, not awkward, comfortable. She listened to the even rhythm of Weiss heels clicking on the concrete floor, on par with her own steps. She thought she could walk a thousand miles with Weiss at her side.

They turned a corner and Ruby saw a familiar pink signboard appearing in her field of vision. Grinning, she pointed at it.

"There!"

Weiss followed her finger and looked intently at the board, then at the parlor beneath it. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's quite tiny."

"But their ice cream is the yummiest. Thought you knew the good stuff is in small things. I mean, you and I are not exactly giants, are we?"

Ruby couldn't help but burst out laughing when Weiss puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms tightly on her chest. "I am _not_ short, Ruby Rose!"

"Yeah, and I'm a princess. Come on, let's go!"

She made to grab Weiss' hand and drag her inside, but she hesitated and let her own outstretched hand fall back along her side before spinning on her heels and plunging into the small shop. She heard a sigh behind her and Weiss followed suit.

The lady behind the counter raised her eyes at the sound of customers stepping into the place, and she brightened up when she saw Ruby waving wildly as she happily sauntered to the refrigerator.

"Hello Ruby! It's been a while!" She glanced at the pale girl that had entered with Ruby, who acknwoledged her with a quick nod and a rather formal "good afternoon". Ruby rolled her eyes and gestured her to come over to pick her flavors.

"I will have my usual, of course." Ruby stated as if it wasn't even worth questioning, causing the lady to laugh and pick the biggest cone available - the one with a thick chocolate layer around the mouth - and in a few, determined spoonfuls, it was full with a tiny mountain of pink and white sweet goodies. Ruby was practically drooling when the lady handed the delicious dessert to her.

"Here you go, sweetheart. And what can I get you?"

Weiss looked confused as her eyes scanned the vast array of flavors displayed in front of her. After a short hesitation she finally pointed at Ruby - who had already began digging into her ice cream, manners be damned - and said: "I'll have what she got. Maybe a little smaller, if possible." She added after a second look to assess exactly how big the thing was, and to see the tip of Ruby's nose stained with pink cream.

After paying up (true to herself, Ruby didn't let Weiss pay for her own cone, as much as the heiress protested), they exited the shop and Ruby plopped herself on a nearby bench, feeling like she might die right there and then and she would be happy. Weiss eyed the bench, looking mildly disgusted at the idea of staining her skirt on a bench that was without doubt terribly dusty and full of ungodly germs, but after a beat she finally sat down as well.

"Watch out, it's dripping there," Ruby pointed at a spot where the warmth of Vale's weather was getting the upper hand on the dessert. "Wouldn't want that to meet your pretty dress."

Weiss yelped and hurried to wipe it with the paper napkin they grabbed on the way out of the parlor, which was a real waste, because if she kept this up she'd end up cleaning the ice cream rather than eating it.

"So, I just... lick this?" Weiss wondered, probably not entirely at ease with not eating with the proper silverware for once in her life. Ruby nodded estatically.

"Yeah! I promise it's super good!"

Weiss looked at her, then back to her ice cream, looking oddly focused. Finally, slowly, ever so slowly, she reached down and gave a tiny, shy lick.

"It's... very sweet."

"I know right?" Ruby was about to finish already; most people would think that she should instead slow down and savor it properly - these faceless people in her head sounded a lot like Weiss, strangely enough - but Ruby's patience was never exceptional, and she just couldn't help but wolf it down in one go. It was just too good. "Do you like it?"

Weiss took a second to reply, in which she attacked her ice cream, this time with more conviction, and spooned up a mix of Vanilla and Strawberry. Her eyes widened when the flavors melded together on her tongue, and Ruby was sure she would have actually melt if she could. Ah-ha, bet won!

"Yes, quite," Weiss' proper words were betrayed by the light quivering of her voice. "You really have a sweet tooth, I have to say."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, everyone says that. I think it's fitting though."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby gestured at what was left of Weiss' ice cream. "Don't you see? It's red and white and sweet even if it's cold. It's basically us!"

Weiss stared at her for a moment, most likely processing Ruby's words. Then she burst out laughing, and Ruby felt that familiar, strangely pleasant constricting feeling wrapping around her chest and lungs, cutting her breath short. Weiss should laugh more often, and it was now Ruby's personal mission to make her do so. Because that's what partners did, right?

"Only you..." Weiss finally managed to compose herself enough to speak, albeit her voice came out quivering and breathless, "only you would compare yourself to ice cream."

"I know right," Ruby grinned wildly as she crumpled her paper napkin and tossed it right into the gaping mouth of a nearby trash bin. She whooped and pumped up her fist, as Weiss shook her head again, still smiling. "I always said my poetic sense is the best, it's just that other people don't get it."

"Such ignorant pigs," Weiss commented, voice flat but eyed alight with... Ruby was going out on a limb and say fondness. Which made her heart flutter again. She watched Weiss finishing her dessert down to the last crumb and standing up.

"Well, I'd say we've been away enough. Shall we get going?"

Ruby took the hand she was offered and lifted herself to her feet, stretching her legs and arms.

"Hm, guess so. How was it? Lies and pleading the fifth is not allowed!" She added when Weiss pulled up her usual stern face and crossed her arms, ready to deny everything. Weiss blushed and averted her eyes, glaring intently at the aforementioned trash can, as though it was its fault she was now forced to admit she had feelings like common humans and had enjoyed this thing called hanging out.

"It... wasn't too bad. Definitely exceeded my expectations."

Which, translated from Weissnish, roughly meant it was good and she enjoyed it. Ruby beamed and raised her fingers in a victory sign. She knew it would work, nobody resists the ice cream. Weiss huffed and started walking back to the bus stop.

"Good!" She said as she caught up to her, a skip in her step that she just couldn't suppress. "So, does that mean we can do it again?"

Weiss didn't reply. Didn't even look at her until they actually reached the stop and was then forced to acknowledge Ruby, who, as the good partner she was, waited patiently. She turned to Ruby, suddenly a lot more somber than before.

"Did... you really enjoy spending time alone with me? Please be honest."

Ruby didn't even need to think. She smiled and nodded vigorously, grabbing Weiss' hand - it was warm - and cradling it delicately between her own. Weiss didn't take it back.

"Of course. You might be a little difficult sometimes, but when you break out of your shell you're not bad at all!"

Weiss blushed. "Hmm, I see." She then fell quiet and her gaze sharpened, suddenly suspicious. "You did not say that for getting more Dust tutoring from me, did you?"

"What?!?" Ruby gaped at her, incredulous at how twisted her mindset was for her to come up with such a ludicrous theory. "Of course not! Why did you even think that?"

Weiss kept glaring at her, as though searching for a sign that betrayed the lie, but relaxed when she apparently found none.

"Thanks. I... found out you're not too shabby yourself." A pause, "you make a good partner."

There was a moment of silence, because she surely misheard, right?

Weiss blushed and avoided her eyes, perking up when the bus - such unlucky timing - appeared at the corner and slowed down to a stop to allow the two girls to climb up. Ruby's mind was still swimming as she followed Weiss until she found a couple of seats that pleased her and perched down on the one on the window's side. Ruby was so out of it that she merely plopped down on the one at her side without even trying to put up a fight.

"How about we do that again next week?" She asked. "We could even ask Yang and Blake, and team JNPR. What do you think about it?"

Weiss hesitated, probably thinking about the upcoming practical tests for Goodwitch's class.

"Sounds good."

"Then it's a date?" Ruby smiled, for some reason feeling elated Weiss had approved of the idea so quickly. She was sure she would have to fight to get the heiress away from her books and practice sessions a second time.

"It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
